User talk:MakeShift
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Film page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 05:50, April 18, 2015 (UTC) So this was released: http://www.comicbookmovie.com/batman/news/?a=123013 Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 01:45, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Images marked for deletion.--Alex2424121 (talk) 07:38, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Another set of cut outs made by User:MarvelousMarty.--Alex2424121 (talk) 18:52, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::And another. Plus a duplicate I uploaded by mistake.--Alex2424121 (talk) 21:08, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Renee Montoya BMBB 2.png James-Gordon.png James Gordon War 002.png New DC Logo Hey, I see that the wordmark has been updated on the DC extended universe wiki. I was wondering: should we also do so around here? OncomingStorm12th (talk) 00:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor This user is messing up the contents of pages. removing barriers that help display the infoboxes. Also may I offer a suggestion in locking out Wikia Contributor users and only allow users with proper accounts.--Alex2424121 (talk) 20:38, June 22, 2016 (UTC) *http://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:100.1.113.207 Movie footer Hi, MakeShift! A user nominated the DC Animated Movie Universe for inclusion in our movie footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Questions Would it be alright to add a Relationship section and Physical appearance section to character pages? ( 13:57, April 4, 2017 (UTC)) Help Can you deleted the pages and images in the Candidates for Deletion category please. Also can you help out at the image galleries by putting images and gifs in there please. ( 08:09, May 16, 2017 (UTC)) Hi man! I started doing some editing today, glad to help. A lot of pages need photos and I don not know how to add them. Court of Owls, Ubu, Brother Blood and a lot more need. Would appreciate if you could add those. Idea Can you make new pages of characters, crew, locations and anything like that since you’re an admin? Some of them aren’t created. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 18:49, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Confused I don’t even know anything about Bryce Peterson from Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Makeshift. Can you make a page for me, please? I don’t know anything about him. If you're done making the page, I'll upload the image of the character soon. —JohnnySparrow17 (talk · ) 01:44, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Irrelevant pages Someone's adding pages irrelevant to the DCAMU, like Legion of superheroes. Since the only bureaucrat on this wiki is inactive, you could adopt this wiki to gain bureaucrat rights and make new admins? --Atheist723 (talk) :That would require you to be inactive for at least 60 days and the community agreeing. --Atheist723 (talk) 17:30, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, I noticed that you and the other admin aren't active here, so I was wondering if I could ask for admin rights? I'd like to help out on this wiki and I have experience being an admin over at the X-Men Movies Wiki. MutantLivesMatter (talk) 22:32, January 1, 2019 (UTC) :Ignore this message. I just checked and realized that you don't have bureaucratic rights to grant adminship. MutantLivesMatter (talk) 22:34, January 1, 2019 (UTC) A user keeps adding False info to pages. Thishttps://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/217.73.129.106 user keeps adding false info to pages regarding information from an unreleased movie. They were asked to stop but they won't Could you please ban A Fandom user, am trying to help put correct information and hes editing it all out, hes being doing it for ages Makeshift, could you make his ban peramenet, many thanks Darkmaster345 (talk) 11:53, December 17, 2019 (UTC)Darkmaster345Darkmaster345 (talk) 11:53, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Christhewalrus Hey, thanks for the welcome, though I know it was a bot, but thanks anyway. I'd like to have come here to just say hi, but sadly, I have a request. Please, take a look at this guy, the one who deleted my whole post on Talk:Etta Candy. Taking a peek at his/her contributions, most of which are deletions of others' contributions, I noticed he had already deleted the Category:LGBT+ Characters tag from Etta's article, and had flagged the whole category for deletion. I undid his deletion of my talk post, I took away his deletion flag on LGBT+ category, and I added a few other known LGBT characters to it such as Batwoman and Renee Montoya. That being said, I'm not a member of the LGBT community, and I truly care for them as little as I care for anyone else. However, since this guy took away my talk post for no reason, I took a look and was able to pinpoint those deletions he had already made, as they are related to my now undeleted discussion post (his deletion of my post took me to his deletion on the article, which took me to the lgbt+ category). I'm off to work, now, so I lack the time to review all of his deletions (which are certainly many), and I'm certainly not versed enough assess them, but I do advise to have them under revision. Once again, thanks for having me here. --ElChOrC (talk) 16:48, December 19, 2019 (UTC) RE: RE: Christhewalrus Yet, the LGBT+ spectrum is considered gender, and gender is categorised. Either gender is tagged or not, but it shouldn't be half-way. In any case, honest thanks for your response. --ElChOrC (talk) 01:58, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to bother again But now he is vandalising my talk page and hiding the messages I wrote in his telling him to stop. Please check the history on my user page and on both his an my talks. He even deleted your warning. --ElChOrC (talk) 03:03, December 22, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks for your intervention. Merry Christmas --ElChOrC (talk) 15:14, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Being harassed Check my talk pages history and you'll see I'm being harassed. Told this person to sotp because their messages were slander and accused me of things I didn't do so they are allowed to be rmeoved but they won't listen I need your help. Christhewalrus (talk) 23:34, December 25, 2019 (UTC) RE: Being harassed I'm not harassing you, I told you, almost every single time, you are not allowed to delete those messages. I'm undoing what you are not allowed to do, as you were told by MakeShift himself. I haven't accused you of anything you haven't done. As I told you several times, systematically reverting every edit done by somebody else with no given reason, is basically vandalising, even if you had been right. As I also told you, and you can see in my own talk page and here, those categories were ok, as long as there existed gender categories, which are now flagged by myself for deletion. My messages in your talk page are telling you: * to stop erasing those, at that moment, not incorrect tags, after you had threatened me, because it was vandalising; * to stop erasing your talk page, which you cannot do; * to stop vandalising my user and talk pages, which you seem to have forgotten to have done; * and to stop lying about me, which you continue to do. Those are messages to you, for things you have done, and continue to do. That's not slandering. He himself told you not to remove those messages, and you had even removed his warning to you, so stop playing the poor victim. Btw, you forgot to sign your message. --ElChOrC (talk) 23:32, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Edit: MakeShift: Please read my (potentially deleted) messages on his talk page, and let me know, given the context, if they are out of place. New vandalism from Christhewalrus As I already said in my previous message, I flagged the gender categories for deletion. I am now deleting the gender categories from the articles, and Christhewalrus follows me and reverts every single edit I'm doing. I'll put them on hold, since it makes no sense to start fighting his childish attitude on all those pages, I have more than enough preventing him from blanking his talk page. I'm really sorry about this, I tried to make a contribution and simplify things, but I'm not being allowed. --ElChOrC (talk) 06:24, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:New "vandalism" from Christhewalrus This person is an admin. IF they wanted to, they could delete the whole category, but they didn't, leave that to them instead of taking that upon yourself, and no, I will not stop removing your slanderous B.S. form my page. RE: RE: Category Removal He did know, I had told him, he had read it, since he stalks me, I pointed it out, quoted you, and now he had my user blocked. I started a counter-claim, but in the meantime I'll be an IP -- 19:22, December 27, 2019 (UTC) PS. Even as an IP, I'll continue to revert his illegal blanking of his talk page You need to help You seriosuly need to start caring more about what is happening. This user (https://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/User:ElChOrC) was blocked from FANDOM as a WHOLE, the entire website, because of his harassment towards me. I went to the support team and they AGREED he wasn't allowed to do this to me. But this user (https://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/201.212.196.13) is the same person just using a different ip to harass me again. You need to step up and do something to stop this because now they are breaking FANDOM rules and you aren't doing ANYTHING. Could you make the wiki only editable by registered users so that, oh I don't know, he won't be able to harass me with different ip's all the time? I have EMAILS from fandom staff telling me that he IS NOT allowed to do this but you won't do ANYTHING to help me. Christhewalrus (talk) 19:55, December 27, 2019 (UTC) You need to stop lying As you can see, I've already said here that, while I wait for my counter claim to be answered (since you were the one that harassed me, belligerently stalked me, you did vandalised, and you ignored an admin telling you not to blank your talk page, which you are not allowed to do), I'll be reverting your illegal talk page blanking as an IP. One more time, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BLANK USER TALK PAGES. You were told so over a hundred times. Stop playing the victim, you are the one that needs to step up. -- 21:52, December 27, 2019 (UTC) I actuaslly can I asked a fandom staff member which is wh ythe blocked your main account. you're now breaking fandom rules.Christhewalrus (talk) 23:54, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, can you help me? In case you haven't noticed, this person is now circumventing a FANDOM network block to continue harassing me. Can you protect my talk pages or require registered users to edit, you know, like how MOST wikis do? Lies I'm not circumventing anything, just using the tools at my disposal, since you used lies to temporarily deprive me of my account, to prevent your user's talk page from being vandalised -- 01:22, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Thank You, and sorry for being rude to you Hey MakeShift, wanted to say thank you for helping me, and sorry for being a jerk and saying mean things to you, I was just frustrated and I felt so wired that I vented on the wrong person, sorry for being rude. Regarding the Christhewalrus and ElChOrC edit war Hey there - we recently blocked one side of the war to try and calm things down, but that block will expire soon, and I wanted to give you a heads up. If you feel either (or both) of them should be further warned or blocked because of that edit war (or if it happens again in the future), I leave that in your hands. However, please feel free to contact us if you need assistance, of course! -- Kirkburn (talk) 18:37, January 3, 2020 (UTC)